


Something in the air

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Стайлз и Дерек отдыхают на веранде заново отстроенного дома Хейлов. Сейчас ранняя весна, воздух свеж и чист– так же, как и только появившаяся молодая листва на деревьях.





	Something in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something in the Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587470) by [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek), [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova). 

Стайлз со вздохом растянулся на досках веранды заново отстроенного дома Хейлов.  
Он отдыхал рядом с Дереком, жадно глотая свежий весенний воздух. Сегодня было не слишком солнечно, на небо то и дело набегали облака, и казалось, что скоро пойдёт дождь.

Солнечный свет, пробивавшийся сквозь молодую листву, только-только показавшуюся на деревьях, превращал её в сияющие изумрудные витражи над их головами.

Стайлз покосился на Дерека, почувствовав его движение позади, и отметил, что тот устроился удобнее, откинувшись на локтях, и смотрит в лесную чащу заповедника. 

Дерек выглядел удовлетворенным, чего с ним не случалось, кажется, целую вечность, и Стайлз подумал, что он, может быть, тоже приложил к этому руку, проведя вместе с ним время, потраченное на восстановление дома, укрепляя их дружбу, которой они так дорожили теперь.

Дерек рассказывал о своих владениях, о том, как всё здесь выглядело раньше, до пожара, и, вспоминая смешные случаи про свою семью, смеялся и улыбался с такой искренностью, какой Стайлз и не видел от него прежде.  
От его улыбки в уголках глаз собрались лучики морщинок, он отвёл взгляд вдаль, рассеянно изучая дальние уголки двора за домом. 

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Дерек смог заговорить о своей семье и произошедшем, не замыкаясь и не срываясь.  
Между ними было много недопонимания и споров, которые оставляли в душе Стайлза тяжелый осадок, но они остались в прошлом. Сейчас же Дереку было комфортно рядом со Стайлзом, как ни с кем другим.  
И это чувство было взаимным. Стайлз в свою очередь рассказал Дереку о маме, как годами винил себя в ее смерти. Он рассказал про обман Ногицуне, использовавшем ту же болезнь и те страхи, которые она влекла за собой. Страхи, так и оставшиеся в его подсознании, да они там всегда и были, если уж быть честным.  
Дерек выслушал его так же серьёзно и внимательно, не осуждая, ведь они оба прошли через ужасные испытания и нуждались в поддержке.

Стайлз вздохнул, когда голос Дерека стих:

– Становится поздно… Наверное, мне уже пора домой. Отец будет ждать меня к ужину.

Дерек кивнул в ответ, но ни один из них не пошевелился. Стайлз снова расслабился, наслаждаясь прохладным вечерним воздухом, звуками леса вокруг них и  
уютной компанией рядом. Ему не хотелось уходить. Присутствие Дерека дарило ему чувство покоя и безопасности. Настолько хорошо он не чувствовал себя даже дома, особенно в те ночи, когда его разум тонул в тяжелых мыслях. 

Поднялся легкий бриз, и Стайлз перевёл взгляд с Дерека на деревья, наблюдая, как трепещет листва на ветру. Над их навесом клубились облака, и частые лучи солнца, пробивавшиеся сквозь них, расцвечивали ее яркими пятнами.

Дерек принялся рассказывать про сад своей матери, который она разбила за их домом, о различных цветах, травах и овощах, которые там росли.

Он так много знал обо всём этом, и лучшее, что мог сделать Стайлз, – это выслушать, прикрыв веки, сосредоточившись на его голосе, впитывая все крупицы знаний, что предлагал ему Дерек. Тот объяснял, для чего использовались те или иные виды растений, и что с ними сможет сделать Стайлз, если будет помогать Дереку по саду.

Для Стайлза его приглашение стало отличным поводом провести ещё больше времени вместе, стать еще ближе к нему.  
Но прежде, чем Стайлз успел ответить, Дерек снова заговорил, его голос звучал тихо и глубоко:  
– Дождь начался.  
– О, правда? – переспросил Стайлз, все еще зажмурившись.  
– Просто посмотри, – позвал Дерек. Солнце, мелькающее в просветах меж туч, пробивалось сквозь кружево листвы над их головами, заставляя капли воды сиять подобно бриллиантам на ступенях веранды.

Когда Стайлз открыл глаза, вовсе не дождь и лес он увидел. Его взгляд остановился на Дереке, который наклонился к нему, глядя с нежностью, весь в ореоле света, похожий на сказочного принца.  
Стайлз смущенно улыбнулся.  
– Я смотрю, – отозвался он, не переставая любоваться.

Дерек опустил голову, прикрыв веки, его щеки слегка порозовели, и внезапно Стайлз осознал, насколько важным был этот момент между ними. Он сменил позу, сев на пол, не прекращая смотреть на лицо Дерека. Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы тот снова посмотрел на него, и он потянулся, кончиками пальцев касаясь руки Дерека.  
Стайлз завороженно наблюдал, как рука Дерека поворачивается под его пальцами ладонью вверх, в открытом и приглашающем жесте.  
Взгляд Стайлза стал задумчивым, пока его пальцы скользили по коже Дерека, прослеживая линии на ладони, оглаживая его пальцы.  
В этом прикосновении было много любопытства и интимности, и Стайлз заметил как Дерека пробрала дрожь, что вызвало у него ответную волну мурашек, а на лице отразились удивление и восторг от этой близости между ними и того, что ему был позволен этот жест.

Спустя мгновение, Стайлз, невесомо проведя между пальцев, слегка сжал ладонь Дерека. Он снова поднял глаза и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него, открыто и беззащитно. Выражение его лица заставило желудок Стайлза сжаться от волнения, и он робко улыбнулся в ответ, а затем почувствовал пальцы Дерека, обхватывающие и крепко сжимающие его руку.

Его хватка не приносила боли, но Стайлз знал, что будет ощущать её ещё много часов спустя, призрачный след от этого прикосновения будет напоминать Стайлзу, что всё это ему не привиделось.


End file.
